Promises
by writingthewind
Summary: He made promises to her and he never broke any of them at all costs. In the end, Sakura keeps her promise to him too. Rated M for mentions of death and suicide. SxS


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CCS characters~

**A/N**: This is truly quite angsty. I have to admit that I don't enjoy reading them as much but I tend to write them more easily at times. Please enjoy despite the sad theme~

**Promises**

**At the age of 3…**

The crowd was large and noisy, excited children squealing with joy, teens laughing at their friends' antics, and parents smiling at their children's excitement. The circle of life was alive and animated as two toddlers walked hand in hand, one holding a large cloud of pink cotton candy, the other merely gazing at his companion with adoring eyes.

"Syaoran, why are we suddenly going to the amusement park?"

_Because I promised to take you and never did._

Sakura smiled her silent 'thank you' as she pulled him along to the next game booth.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 8…<strong>

It was the biggest teddy bear she had ever laid her emerald green eyes on. It was about 5 feet tall, definitely taller than she was, and it was a panda, her favorite animal.

"Syaoran, why did you buy this? It must have cost as much as it weighs!" Sakura said eyes wide with surprise and happiness. She spread her small arms out as much as they would go exclaiming, "A TON!"

_Because I promised to get you the biggest stuffed animal but I never got the chance until now._

Sakura laughed lightly, the sound of her laughter like music to his ears as he watched her hug the bear before helping her carry it into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 12…<strong>

She looked back to see the thugs still following her. She quickened her pace and made a sharp turn around the corner, hoping for a miracle to happen by either her or the thugs disappearing. She turned slightly to see if they were following her still, blindly running straight only to collide with something soft yet hard. Shocked and scared she looked up.

"Syaoran! Why are you here?"

_Because I promised to always protect you, and I always will._

The boy helped the frantic girl up and hid her in his jacket pushing her up against the wall as the thugs ran past them, thinking they were just another young couple just fooling around in the alley. Sakura trembled and relaxed, knowing she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 17…<strong>

Three men dressed in black were on the cold cement ground, unconscious and a bit bloody. Sakura admired the other's strength and stamina as he brushed himself off, unharmed, breathing as steadily as ever.

"Syaoran, how did you know I was here and to come?" She asked having a flashback of when they were twelve.

_Because, I promised to never let you out of my sight._

Sakura smiled and linked arms with him as they walked towards her house. She leaned on him, eyes closed, head resting on his sturdy shoulders. He looked down at her, eyes expressing more than any amount of words could ever express.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 22…<strong>

It was their honeymoon, married at last. They were in bed, both had their arms wrapped around the other, staying in the warmth of not only their bodies, but their love. Sakura sighed happily, hear heart bubbling with emotions as she snuggled deeper into his arms. He had just informed her that he had struck a deal with Mei Ling, his cousin, to be co-president with him of Li Corporation so he would have more time to spend with his beautiful wife.

"Syaoran," Sakura looked up at him, playing with a button on his shirt with her slender fingers. "Why are you so good to me… you're almost too good to me…" She smiled up at her. Her emerald eyes had never lost the innocence of the three year old he remembered taking to the amusement park.

_Because, I promised to make you the happiest woman alive._

He returned her smile, looking deep into her eyes. She lost herself in the pools of amber before she felt Syaoran tug and hug her head to his chest, his chin resting at the top of her soft hair. She fell asleep still feeling the warm amber gaze and listening to the soothing beating of her husband's heart

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 27…<strong>

The doctor finished unwrapping the cloth around her eyes. She blinked a few times before her vision slowly, but surely cleared. She smiled brilliantly, thankful to the donor of these eyes who helped her see once again since the accident happened and lost her sight. She looked up suddenly as the door hopped and someone walked in with assistance, a bandage around his eyes and a walking cane to guide his path. Sakura's now amber eyes widened, words hardly forming and air catching in her throat as she gripped the sheets around her bed in disbelief.

"Syaoran…." Tears filled those golden eyes, clear and shining, glistening like gems in the sun. She couldn't move.

. "Syaoran… Why?" The other merely smiled. It was a smile that said even without his sight, he was happy knowing that Sakura could see again and lead a happy, normal life.

_Because, I promised to always be your eyes._

Sakura stood up and brought the one she loved to the bed she was sitting on, gently seating him. She took his image in with her new eyes, _his _eyes, and her heart clenched tightly as it began to ache for him. Helplessly, she collapsed at his feet, head falling into his lap, tears pouring out and soaking his lap. He stroke her auburn hair gently, running his fingers through the softness as he remembered how it looked when it blew in the spring breeze, smiling as he pictured a beautiful, healthy Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 32…<strong>

Her heart was failing fast. If she didn't find a donor soon, she would have no hope of living for more than a year. How could she leave her family behind like that? She was a wife now and a homemaker for the one she loved more than anything in the world, even more than her life. It was simply a miracle when the doctor announced today that a donor had finally shown up. When the heart donor stepped into the room, the she shook her head vigorously, trying to convince himself it wasn't happening. Standing up she was ready to walk out, making her mind up that she would rather die than let this happen. She covered her mouth as unwanted tears spilled over and down her flushed cheeks. She faced the man holding a cane out in front of him as he blindly looked around the room.

"Syaoran, why would you? Why don't you try to live? How could you do this to me!" Sakura stomped her feet on the ground in frustration, pain, but mostly utter and complete sadness of the whole situation.

_Because, I promised to give you everything as long as I live, and my time is running out…_

He didn't have the heart to tell her that while she was getting her check up, he was getting his own diagnosis and was informed of only having a couple months to live.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 37…<strong>

He was gone. They had both outlived the predicted time spans of the doctors, but now he was truly gone and she was still there… alone. Sakura stayed strong, not wanting to hinder others, but when the time came, she broke down, doctors struggling to convince her that this was for the best, but they understood and would respect any decision she made. After an hour of solitary time, she wiped all tears away and left the church chapel where she felt her thoughts were able to organize the best. She approached her doctors who silently, patiently, and respectively waited for the new co-president of Li Corporation. She gave them a simple, but firm nod, her silent request understood as they moved to act upon it.

She had came to the conclusion that as a donor, Syaoran's heart would go to someone who needed it ultimately. She would rather have a part of him live and jump with life within her than in someone else. As she breathed in the anesthetic gas, her amber eyes closed, tears running down the corner of her eyes and onto the blue surgery bed. The surgery was performed and she woke up alone, machines beeping around her, a new warm heart beating within her. She placed her hand over her heart, _his_ heart, tears already falling down her cheeks. She grabbed her chest, wanting to wail out and cry out to release the heavy sorrow she felt, wishing she could rip the heart out to return it to its rightful owner. She broke down, silently, tears still streaming down her face, but she didn't utter a sound. She could only think… ask one question over and over again.

"Syaoran… why…"

_Because, I promised to always be with you._

Sakura sobbed loudly and freely, family members waiting outside and letting her mourn as they stood outside her private room at the hospital, helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>At the age of 43…<strong>

It was snowing… the fifth winter since she had received her new heart. Her eyes were cold, but her heart was warm. She clenched her teeth, hands balling them into fists. She relaxed and placed a hand on the left side of her chest. She placed a golden envelope on her desk with the name 'Mei Ling' written on it in beautiful script. She lightly let her fingers dance over the grand desk hat previously belonged to her husband and walked out of the same office Syaoran had used to work in. She put her boots on and walked out the mansion, closing the doors firmly behind her and raising her eyes to the heavens.

"Syaoran, I never gave you half of what you gave me. … I wanted to give you the miracle you always waited for… the one you wanted to see before you died ... I wish I could have shown you that miracle…"

_You don't have to, because I promise you, you were my miracle… you still are._

Feeling her heart pumping to work for her, she walked up the now snowy hills, following no trail in particular, but just climbing, climbing higher and higher… just going up.

"Syaoran, will I see you again soon? Why can't I be where you are?" She sighed, her face still young despite her age, wrinkles still nowhere to be seen. Yet she looked so tired and exhausted.

_Because, I promised myself, to not take you away while there is still sand in your hour glass._

She reached the edge of a cliff and over looked the calm scenery before her.

"Syaoran… what if my hour glass just … breaks? Can I be with you then?"

_. . . . .Yes, because I promised to always hold you when you're broken._

Sakura smiled. It was the first genuine one since his death. Remember the envelope she had left on her desk, she whispered an apology and thanks to Mei Ling before she walked towards the serene scene before her, closing her eyes as the breeze wrapped around her like a blanket.

"Syaoran, my love… I'm coming… will you catch me in your arms?"

_Yes, because I promised to always catch you when you fall._

She smiled, looking like a sleeping baby, her auburn hair flowing around her defying gravity, amber eyes closed as if enjoying a beautiful dream.

"Good…. Because I promised to always be by your side… forever. Our promises have been kept faithfully, haven't they Syaoran? And now, I'm here… with you… forever."

_Yes, because we promised each other to be together….forever._


End file.
